


Gift

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Demonic Possession, F/F, Graphic Description, stapling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trembling and tugging at her bindings, Ruby rolled her hips and swayed violently between the pleasure and the pain that Lilith gifted her with, helped her getting acquainted with a human form again, with it’s limits and it’s uses and it’s advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Ruby shivered with the heat pulsing under her skin. 

Well. Not her skin. She was wearing a lovely meatsuit with soft blond hair who was oh so receptive. The girl was pretty strong, but she was already retreating so far into her own mind Ruby didn’t get much from prodding at her, even though she’d barely been wearing her very long. Oh but it had been one hell of a party ever since the Gate was opened. In just the few minutes that it had been opened hundreds had escaped in a swarm and they were all intent on indulgence before the real work began. It was kind of a shame that Azazel had to die in the end, but he did his work well enough. 

Squirming in her bonds, hands and ankles tied roughly with fraying rope to the legs of a sturdy wood table, Ruby listened to the patter of rain through the roof of the abandoned house. Her chest was striped with shallow cuts that bled sluggishly, seeping down her skin and slicking the table underneath her. They stung with a feverish heat, the deeper ones throbbing in time with her heartbeat. She could feel again, like this, inside a body with a finity. 

Earth wasn’t the mindless, endless stretch of torture that Hell was. Pain had a sweeter edge here. 

Lilith smiled at Ruby when she rounded the table holding up a tool. Her eyes were bone white and she wore the body of a young, plump brunette. Ruby could still see her true form, the ragged snarl of teeth and the curl of her smooth horns. But it was more of an incandescent thing, here but not here, something other, constrained. 

Fingers trailed down her body slick with sweat and blood, nails pricking lightly at the edges of wounds, setting the heat to flush under her skin again when Lilith dipped a hand between her legs and curled her fingers inside Ruby’s borrowed body. 

Trembling and tugging at her bindings, Ruby rolled her hips and swayed violently between the pleasure and the pain that Lilith gifted her with, helped her getting acquainted with a human form again, with it’s limits and it’s uses and it’s advantages. 

“Such a pretty girl you wear.”

Ruby could only moan through the dirty moldered dish rag gagged in her mouth, but she tried as well as she could to spread her legs wider.

“She has such a nice voice for screaming.”

Cold metal smoothed down her thighs as Lilith withdrew her fingers, smearing wet up her slit and toying with her. Holding up the shining tool her hand, Lilith clicked it a few times to get Ruby’s attention, to let her see the industrial stapler. Moving up her body, Lilith’s fingers dug into the cloth tied across her mouth and ripped it out, patting her cheek sweetly like a mother soothing it’s child.

Groaning, Ruby quivered with anticipation as Lilith dragged the stapler down her belly, waiting for the clack of it, for the snap-sting, wondering if Lilith meant to staple together the cuts she’d already made. Instead she drew it lower, between Ruby’s legs, and placed a hand on her vulva to hold the lips together. 

Screaming, Ruby arched off the table at the first staple, digging deep into the soft sensitive flesh of her cunt and the pain echoed through her body in ripples. Lilith grinned maniacally and clack, clack, clacked her way down laying a long ladder of staples from the top to the bottom as Ruby thrashed. The bright burst pain flared and sunk into her, hooking in her belly and tearing up through her hoarse throat to scream out into the night. Vision swimming, body thrumming as she tensed every muscle every fiber, Ruby slumped back down to the table gasping for air when Lilith finished. 

Her whole body ached, but the epicenter was between her legs, sharply hot and pulsing livid. Though her wrists were rubbed raw from the rope and her chest was littered with cuts, all focus was stripped to the immediacy of consuming pain aching in her cunt. Blood dripped sticky wet and she clenched, phantom wanting, arousal squirming inside her. 

Lilith scratched her nails up the ladder of staples, re-igniting the dull pulse to needle sharp points. “You always were my favorite, Ruby.” 

Near the top, her finger tips paused, nails turning down and squirming under a staple before tearing, ripping it out to the tune of Ruby’s rough scream. Squirming a finger down into the slick folds of her pussy, Lilith popped another staple out and rubbed against the swollen bud of her clit. Wailing and writhing, Ruby banged her head against the table, eyes rolling back as her hips stuttered, grinding against Lilith. Her whole body, down to the blackened coal center, was alight with the living ecstasy of corporeality resonating from exterior inward. 

It was a different kind of intensity, untangling the knot of an orgasm from a borrowed body and riding the peak of it’s crest. One which Lilith skillfully pulled from her after dragging her along the edge of pain until she was scraped raw and every pleasure hummed to the bone. It was overwhelming, enough to subsume her and Ruby passed out flayed open on that high. 

-

Later, ties undone and curled up on the table while Lilith hummed in a different part of the house, Ruby waited. Lilith came back to her, with a strange knife etched in runes. Brushing the hair off her face, Lilith smiled and offered the bone hilt of the knife to her. 

“This is a very special knife, old and powerful. I want you to have it.”

Sitting up, Ruby felt the myriad wounds stretch and tear with her, feet dangling off the table she accepted the knife. “Doesn’t look like much.”

“No it doesn’t, does it. But it can kill a demon. It can kill me.”

“What?”

Lilith curled her fingers over Ruby’s on the hilt of the knife, squeezing. “I need you to take this, and go find the Winchesters. Dean won’t be able to get out of his deal, but feed Sam false hope, he’s desperate for it, he’ll believe you. Gain their trust, and stay close. When Dean’s gone, that’s when you’ll need to turn Sam for us.”

“What do you mean….”

“I can tell you more, later, but now…. Now I think I want to find a younger meatsuit and take a well deserved vacation.”


End file.
